plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville/Concepts
These are the concepts for Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. These are not fake, but rather scrapped ideas, or early images taken during development. Abilities Hey You An unused icon for an ability called "Hey You" is located within the game's files. Its icon suggests it was meant for the Acorn. It likely was meant to attract other Acorns to its location, as it's internally called "AcornCallingAcorn". A colorless version of this icon was put in an activity sheet http://archive.is/8zqpC released for Feastivus 2019. Acorn_YodelHeyYou.png|The ability's icon Unscramble Activity Sheet Hey You.png|The icon's appearance in the activity sheet Astronaut Dock An unused icon for an ability called "Astronaut Dock" is located within the game's files. Its icon suggests that, similar to Acorn's "Hey You", it was an ability for Space Cadets to find each other. Its internal name, like Acorn's "Hey You" ability, is "AstronautCallingAstronaut" Astronaut_Dock.png|The ability's icon Cannon Rodeo An unused icon resembling Cannon Rodeo from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 was found in an activity sheet released for Feastivus 2019. It is likely the ability was scrapped in favor for Anchor's Away to better fit Captain Deadbeard's more defensive style. Possible Bfn Cannon Rodeo.png|The possible icon Feastivus Activity Sheet Beta Icons For Feastivus 2019, multiple activity sheets were released. On three of these sheets are multiple icons for abilities that seem to be from an earlier build. It is unknown why these icons were used instead of the current ones. Noticeable parts of these sheets include - *Unused Hey You! and Cannon Rodeo ability icons. *A Kernel Corn icon left completely unused. Its position makes it likely this was meant for Shuck Shot. *Hyper Jump Thump facing a different direction than the finished icon. *Rocket Ride's color is blue rather than purple. *Sprint Tackle's color is blue rather than pink. *Fung Fu's coloring is slightly darker than its finished icon. **A different activity sheet shows a Fung-Fu icon with one less surrounding shadow. pvzbfn-grid-tile-offline-activities-unscramble.jpg.adapt.crop16x9.652w.jpg|The Unscramble activity sheet pvzbfn-grid-tile-offline-activities-matching-game.jpg.adapt.crop16x9.652w.jpg|The Matching Game activity sheet Pvzbfn-grid-tile-offline-activities-wordsearch.jpg.adapt.crop16x9.652w.jpg|The Word Search activiy sheet Videos All videos were provided by The One and Only NM. PvZ Battle for Neighborville Unused Upcoming Weapons 1! PvZ Battle for Neighborville Unused Upcoming Weapons 2! PvZ Battle for Neighborville Unused Upcoming Weapons 3! Early renditions DaisyDriveEarlyRender.jpg|An early render of Daisy Drive's LD blockout WeirdingWoodsEarly1.jpg|Weirding Woods during different development periods WeirdingWoodsEarly2.jpg WeirdingWoodsEarly3.jpg PeachyDistrictEarly.jpg|An early version of Peachy District PeachyDistrictEarlyOverview.jpg MountSteepsEarly.jpg|Some early renders of Mount Steeps ColossalFossilEarly1.jpg|Early render shots of Colossal Fossil ColossalFossilEarly2.jpg StirringSwampEarly1.jpg|Stirring Swamp during different development periods StirringSwampEarly2.jpg StirringSwampEarly3.jpg GiddyParkEarly1.jpg|An extremely early shot of Giddy Park, during its first phase of development. TeleportPadEarly1.jpg|An early teleportation pad used during development before it was replaced by a portal. GiddyParkDaveManorEarly1.jpg|Early level blockout of Dave Manor in Giddy Park. GiddyParkDaveManorEarly2.jpg GiddyParkEarly2.jpg|More early screenshots of Giddy Park. GiddyParkEarly3.jpg GiddyParkDaveManorEarly3.jpg|Additional early level blockouts of Dave Manor. GiddyParkDaveManorEarly4.jpg GiddyParkDaveManorEarly5.jpg GiddyParkDevelopmentTimeLapse1.gif|A time lapse of Giddy Park's development. GiddyParkDevelopmentTimeLapse2.gif|Same time lapse, but from a different perspective. GiddyParkDevelopmentTimeLapse3.gif|Another time lapse of Giddy Park during development. GiddyParkDevelopmentTimeLapse4.gif|From slightly different perspective. GiddyParkDevelopmentTimeLapse5.gif|A third time lapse of Giddy Park's development. WeirdingWoodsOverviewEarly1.jpg|Overview of Weirding Woods from its early iterations. WeirdingWoodsOverviewEarly2.jpg SteepMinesLowerPartEarly1.jpg|Lower part of Steep Mines' early blockout. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Concepts